


The accident

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid měl autonehodu a Hotch není k nalezení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The accident

„Spencer Reid?“ 

Lékař, který právě vyšel z operačního sálu a teď si sundával čepičku, měl ve tváři značně unavený výraz, když se s Reidovým jménem na rtech rozhlížel po skupině lidí, co nedočkavě poposedávali v dlouhé a příliš bílé nemocniční chodbě. 

„Ano, to jsme my,“ přikývl Morgan okamžitě a společně s Rossim, Emily a Garciovou vstali z nepohodlných židliček a vyrazili k doktorovi, JJ, která se už poněkolikáté marně snažila sehnat Hotche, zavěsila, aniž by mu nechávala další naléhavý vzkaz, aby se ozval, a přidala se k nim, sotva krok za svými kolegy. 

Lékař je přejel zkoumavým pohledem a na zlomek vteřiny se zdálo, že jim nevěří – a Morgan už se skoro chystal, že mu pod nos strčí svůj odznak, anebo ho rovnou přitiskne ke stěně, s předloktím pod jeho krkem – ale pak se zřejmě rozhodl moudře se na nic neptat. Koneckonců k tomu ani nedostal příležitost, protože Rossi (s jedním rychlým pohledem na Morganův vševyjadřující výraz) se chopil slova. 

„Jak je na tom, doktore?“ zeptal se pevným hlasem, kterým se mu podařilo docela dobře zakrýt svoje obavy o Reida. 

Garciové se konečně povedlo odtrhnout pohled od děsivě vyhlížejících krvavých skvrn na lékařově jinak dokonale bělostném plášti a rozšířenýma očima zírala muži do tváře. 

„Spencer Reid byl účastníkem vážné nehody, zdá se, že do jeho auta naboural čelně opilý řidič.“ Lékařův hlas zněl zcela klidně. „Spencer byl vážně zraněn, ale díky rychlému příjezdu sanitky se dostal do nemocnice včas, takže operace dopadla úspěšně, všechny zlomeniny i vykloubené rameno jsme napravili, zrevidovali jsme poškozená játra a zastavili vnitřní krvácení, stejně jako jsme zašili tržnou ránu na jeho čele. Zatím je váš přítel ještě v narkóze, ale hned, jak se probere, odvezeme ho na pokoj, kde ho budete moci navštívit.“ 

„Oh, bože…“ vydechla Garciová úlevně a i z ostatních agentů očividně spadl ten intenzivní strach o život jejich kolegy, teď když jim bylo sděleno, že bude v pořádku a že ho můžou vidět. 

Doktor se znovu chopil slova. „Pokud nenastanou žádné vážnější komplikace – a zatím se zdá, že je všechno v pořádku – mohl by být pan Reid –“ 

„Doktor Reid,“ opravili ho Morgan a Emily zcela automaticky. 

Lékař překvapeně zamrkal a sklouzl po nich pohledem. „Ach, jistě,“ řekl potom s mírným pousmáním. „Tím se vysvětluje, že byl schopný dát svému manželovi tak perfektní první pomoc.“ 

Morgan se nechápavě zamračil. 

„Manželovi?“ dostal se sebe Rossi zaraženě. „Reid nemá manžela,“ prohlásil s jistotou a stejně jako všichni ostatní kolegové uvažoval o tom, jak na takovou pitomost asi lékař přišel. 

Lékař s ním nesouhlasil. „Podle dokladů má,“ prohlásil klidně. „Jeho manžel byl v autě s ním, když došlo k nehodě, utrpěl několik zlomenin žeber a silný otřes mozku, ale už je stabilizovaný a bude v pořádku, především díky tomu, že mu doktor Reid i přes vlastní zranění poskytl první pomoc a udržel ho při vědomí až do příjezdu záchranky.“ 

Rossi a Emily na lékaře jen němě hleděli, zatímco Garciová s úlevou vzlykala do kapesníku, prsty zaryté do Morganova ramene. 

„Takže budeme moci za Reidem?“ ujišťovala se JJ slabě. 

Lékař se na ni široce usmál. „Dám vám vědět hned, jak ho převezou na pokoj,“ slíbil jí a pomalým, důstojným krokem odešel dlouhou chodbou. 

Agenti se pomalu vrátili na své židle (Morgan a Emily horlivě probírali, kdo asi tak může být Reidův manžel, proč o tom sakra neměli ani tušení a jak je dobře, že bude v pořádku, zatímco Garciová nepřestávala tiše vzlykat a Rossi jen beze slova koukal na svoje propletené prsty) a JJ znovu vzala mobil, aby se ještě jednou pokusila sehnat Hotche. Protože pokud byl Reid – nebo kdokoli jiný z jejich týmu, samozřejmě – v nemocnici, Hotch by o tom měl vědět. 

Po chvíli mobil zase bez výsledku odložila a povzdychla si. 

„Hotch se pořád neozývá?“ zeptala se jí Emily se zájmem. 

JJ zavrtěla hlavou. „Nevíte, jestli jel z kanceláře domů anebo k Jessice?“ 

Morgan pokrčil rameny. „Nic neříkal. To by mohl vědět akorát tak Reid, ti dva odjížděli spo-“ Morgan se zarazil uprostřed slova a ohromením se mu rozšířily oči. „Hotch a Reid odjížděli _spolu_ ,“ vydechl. 

Garciová konečně přestala vzlykat a vzhlédla k němu. „Počkej, neříkal ten doktor, že Reid jel v autě se svým _manželem_?“ zeptala se, pohled upřený na Morgana. 

„Nemůžu Hotche sehnat,“ zamumlala JJ tichounce. „Hotch si nikdy nevypíná mobil. _Vždycky_ se mi ho podařilo sehnat.“ 

Agenti se po sobě otřeseně rozhlédli. 

„Hotch a Reid?!“ dostala ze sebe Emily ohromeně a zamrkala. 

„Hotch a Reid?!“ zopakoval po ní Rossi překvapeným hlasem. Ne tím jeho předstírám-že-jsem-překvapený-ale-ve-skutečnosti-jsem-o-tom-věděl-už-dávno hlasem, který tak rád používal. Tohle znělo _upřímně_ překvapeně. 

„Moje zázračné dítě si vzalo našeho úžasného sexy bosse a já. O ničem. Nevím?!“ dostala ze sebe Garciová otřeseně a rozhlédla se po nich. 

Morgan slabě potřásl hlavou, přejel si dlaněmi po obličeji a tlumeně, nevěřícně se zasmál. Už teď je oba dva litoval, protože mu bylo dokonale jasné, že až se probudí a udělá se jim trochu lépe, čeká je ze strany Garciové výslech. 

Opravdu dlouhý výslech. 


End file.
